


The Uchiha [A Tale of a Kunoichi]

by The_White_Tiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Tiger/pseuds/The_White_Tiger
Summary: "In ten years, the barrier will break, Who knows what holds when memories awake."*********"There is no such thing as 'perfection'. The world is not perfect - that's what makes it beautiful."A girl who's familiar with the feeling loneliness;  Taiga Uchiha has lived a robotic, unfulfilling life after her adoptive parents were killed. By their own biological child, their own flesh, and blood.  But when Taiga graduates from the academy and is put on Team Twelve. And she becomes friend to two people no one would expect her to become friends with! The Chikaka twins of the Chikaka Clan who seem to be in love with her! Of course, she doesn't love them back... Because of unknowing to her, someone else already has the key to her heart.************Started:  August 12th, 2017Ended: ------------************Disclaimer:his story is based on the manga and anime by Masashi Kishimoto.  I DO NOT own any of the characters or the plot.   I don't own the main plot line,  but  I do own the other parts of the plots and my OCs.*************





	The Uchiha [A Tale of a Kunoichi]

**Disclaimer!**

**This story is based on the manga and anime by** **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **! I DO NOT own any of the characters from Naruto OR any of the Naruto plot! I may not own the Naruto plotline nor the characters from Naruto, but I may own other parts of this story and I own other characters I make up! I'll be sure to tell! ;)**

**And also...**

This is my first time writing a fanfiction let alone a story, so please feel free give me some constructive criticism. Trust me, it won't hurt my feelings! And if it does, I gotta suck it up and not be a buttercup! I don't want my first book to a sucky book!

I'll try to update whenever I have the chance! 


End file.
